


the first time

by warptimeandspace



Series: pjofemslashweek'17 [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: (it's relatively minor don't worry), Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, F/F, Pre-Relationship, first meeting as heroes, first team monster fight, injury tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warptimeandspace/pseuds/warptimeandspace
Summary: Sadie feels like she has mirror vision, layering this moment with the moment when she first met Lacy.





	the first time

It’s not the first time they met. 

Sadie’s known Lacy for years. They’re classmates at The Academy and Sadie likes Lacy a lot. She’s good at maths and smiles with her teeth shown wide and has big, great Broadway dreams. The thing that makes Sadie cautious is that Lacy is mortal. 

Sadie’s always very careful making mortal friends. She had loved Liz and Emma dearly but the more they saw of the House of Life and of Isis and of Brooklyn House the more confused they got. Closer to the end of their friendship they would look at Sadie and not really see her, their brains clouded and confused by the layering of the mortal and magic world. 

Sadie has always chosen strong girls for friends but at some point, everybody has a limit. 

Sadie doesn’t want Lacy to cloud over like that. She’s too bright. They sit together in the library over their shared free period and yes, technically they could leave because they’re upperclassman but Sadie likes sitting a little too close to Lacy while they share their homework because Sadie actually enjoys English but Lacy struggles and that’s alright. Lacy will probably have to walk her through Geometry tomorrow. Lacy sneaks iced mochas with double shots into school in a pink aluminum water bottle and when Sadie takes a sip it makes her heart buzz. 

She doesn’t think it’s the caffeine.

 

Sadie’s plan is to walk to Brooklyn House alone after school. She gets these twenty minutes of quiet before she is sent into the chaos of afternoon classes. She doesn’t mind teaching as much as she did when she was younger, her confidence as a teacher has grown greatly, but it’s still stressful. She walks slowly and listens to music, the world stalled. 

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

Sadie pulls out her earbuds and rubs at her neck. She’s still on campus and it’s not so late that it’s completely empty but there are very few people around. Sadie reaches into the Duat and pulls out her leather backpack. She pulls the bag on her first try and is proud of herself, she’ll have to brag to Carter later. Sadie shuffles around until she’s got her staff and wand in hand, one backpack over each shoulder. 

Something feels  _ wrong. _

It’s difficult to describe. It’s different than the danger, danger, danger that Sadie usually feels around monsters. She feels like she could crawl out of her skin. 

Sade needs to get out of here. She needs to get to Brooklyn House. She needs to do something. 

She hears a crash from behind her, metal clanging, and Sadie spins. 

It’s Lacy. 

Oh gods, it’s _ Lacy. _

It’s Lacy but she’s not alone. 

She’s facing two women who aren’t entirely women, they’re snakes from the waist down. The snake women are wearing armor and carrying swords that drip poison that hisses as it touches the concrete. Lacy is wearing a button up and jeans and carrying a dagger that shines bronze, her backpack and jacket tossed on the ground behind her. Her face is firm but she’s shaking. 

She knows she can’t win. 

They’re only across the street. That’s close enough that Sadie thinks that she can do something, she thinks that she can help. 

She drops her school bag and reaches into her leather bag to pull out a glass bottle. The liquid inside is mostly clear but is tinged just slightly blue. As Sadie holds the bottle her hands warm slightly. 

Sadie throws the bottle.

 

It shatters on the concrete across the street. Sadie overshoot just a little, so instead of it breaking between Lacy and the snake women it breaks on their other side. The shattering of glass still gets their attention though, so it’s not a lost action.  

The glass bottle explodes into pastel blue smoke. A mirage steps out of the smoke, a Sadie Kane that isn’t entirely accurate but could fool if you weren’t looking for the flaws. She dissipates quickly but she taunts the snakes long enough for Sadie to run across the street. Lacy takes the opportunity and stabs the snake woman closest to her, running her dagger into the snake woman’s armpit. 

She dissolves just like every other monster Sadie has ever seen and she finds that oddly comforting, the sand falling into the concrete. 

As Lacy pulls her dagger back the remaining snake woman slashes out. She catches Lacy across the face before Sadie can push the snake backward. She’s heavier than Sadie thought she would be but she still manages to push back a couple of feet. 

“How did you do that?” Lacy asks as she wipes the back of her hand against her face. She has a deep slice on her face from the bridge of her nose to her jawbone, oozing blood. 

“How about we both explain later?” Sadie says. 

Lacy shrugs lazily and Sadie almost believes that she isn’t terrified. She takes a step closer to Lacy and thinks. What can she do? What is her next step? 

The snake woman steps forwards. “Godlings,” She smirks. “You may have killed my sister but this is not the end.” 

“Silence, Dracaena!” Lacy says. She raises her dagger towards the monster’s face. The way she’s standing, her weight unevenly distributed and her dagger held loosely in her hand, Sadie knows that Lacy isn’t built for fighting. She wants to end this quickly, to get them out of here. 

“The gods have plans.” The snake says. “They will not be denied.” 

“Lucky for me,” Sadie says, “The gods are on my side.” 

She slams the butt of her staff into the snake woman’s stomach.  _ Please, _ She thinks  _ Please help me.  _

Lightning strikes and the snake crumbles against Sadie’s staff.

 

Sadie drops her staff and turns to Lacy. “Let me see your face.” She says. 

“It’s fine,” Lacy says. “It’s not that big a deal.” 

It is though. The wound has turned a sickly color faster than Sadie thought was possible and will probably need to be stitched. “You need a healer,” She says, “Do you have anybody who can help you with this?” 

“No,” Lacy says, “My brother’s got work until nine. It’s fine though, I can handle it myself.” She bends down to grab her bag and Sadie suddenly feels very shy which is stupid because they’re both covered in monster dust and she’s known Lacy for literal years. 

“Or,” Sadie says. “You could come to my place. I have a healer, she could help you with your face. We could also sit and chat, talk about how the two of us were both able to kill those Snakes.” 

“We could talk about the Dracaena,” Lacy says. “And maybe other stuff too?” She asks, careful. 

Sadie nods quickly. “Other stuff sounds good. I’ve just got to,” She gestures across the street where she dropped her bag. 

Lacy smiles. “I’ll wait.” She says and it makes Sadie feel light.

Sadie crosses the street to retrieve her bag from the ground. She looks back at Lacy and the monster dust makes her shimmer a little in the light. Lacy ties her coat around her waist and shoves her dagger in a scabbard that Sadie had never noticed before. It is both different and endlessly familiar and Sadie feels like she has mirror vision, layering this moment with the moment when she first met Lacy. Then they were thirteen and Sadie was terrified and preoccupied with saving the world. Lacy had smiled at Sadie with her rainbow braces and given her a hug and been the first student to welcome her to the Academy. Now Sadie is seventeen and she thinks that right now, covered in monster dust and potion splatter, she may be really meeting Lacy for the first time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways slacy is the otp which is a little sad because there's so little content! i guess i'll just have to make my own! it's pjofemslashweek and i love my girls that's all  
> here is my main [tumblr](https://warptimeandspace.tumblr.com/) and my riordanverse [tumblr](https://bisexualsadiekane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
